Little Changes
by FluffyLovePants
Summary: Chris isn't pleased with the changes he gets.


Chris was leaning against the wall and pouting. They were in the entry way to the Monarch Room where they would fight Wesker and Jill. But Chris refused to move he wouldn't go in there looking like this. They would laugh at him. He was already embarrassed enough.

"When the producer said he would make little changes, i'd never expected this!" Chris said. He sounded like a child who didn't get what he wanted at the store. "Come on it's not that bad Chris." Sheva was having a hard time trying not to laugh at her partners new look. Chris glared at her. "Sheva they gave me god damn cat ears and a tail!" He pointed to his new ears as his tail swayed back and forth behind him. Heat radiated off of Chris in waves of anger. And Sheva wasn't helping the matter either, with her giggles and laughs that got disguise as coughs. Chris was deciding to just leave.

"Maybe if you think really hard the'll go away." Sheva suggested "But we should hurry up, there waiting for us." Chris glared at the door then back at Sheva. "To hell with that! They'll laugh at me and i'm not going to just stand there while Wesker starts to make jokes." Sheva sighed as she came closer to Chris and putted a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They won't notice just tuck your tail in your shirt and keep your ears down and come on i'll be there with you. So what do you say partner? Are you ready?" Giving a huff, he tried to do as Sheva suggested. He put his tail in his shirt, but it wouldn't stay still as his ears only stayed down for a minute tell they popped back up. Giving a frustrated growl, he gave up. "Fine. I'll go in there, but if they start laughing, I'm leaving." He pushed off the wall and headed for the door. Sheva followed, shaking her head.

They opened the door and walked in. Wesker and Jill were already there waiting patiently for the two of them. Chris ran in and pointed his gun as Sheva did the same. "Were's Jill Wesker?" Wesker turned to the two intruders. "Ah you've finally come." Wesker started to walk down the stairs. He noticed that something was different with Chris but couldn't really tell. "I thought you would be happier to see us." Chris looked at the mysterious women before him. "Us?" He questioned as Wesker stood by her. He slowly took her hood off. "So slow to-" Wesker stopped in mid sentence as something caught his eye. Something was moving around behind Chris. It was something in his shirt.

Jill looked at the both of them when her hood was taken off, but her focus was on Chris. She did see the ears and the movement in his shirt. Feeling both eyes on him Chris started to panic. '_Oh god please don't laugh. Just say your lines and lets get this over with_.' His tail started to sway more and more as panic and embarrassment set in. The room was filled with a dreadful silence as they stared at him. His tail slipped out of his shirt and that was the end.

Jill started to break character and started to giggle, but tried to hold it in. Wesker wasn't very good at holding it in. When the tail was released, he immediately took off his sunglasses and started to see the new Chris. He burst out laughing, the deep chuckled echoed throughout the room. Chris's face went red instantly as his ears went down in embarrassment. "See i told you!" He yelled at Sheva. He walked out the door, leaving Sheva with the still laughing Wesker and Jill.

He came back shortly after and slammed the door. "There's lickers blocking the path back. Damn writers." Chris gripped his gun and stared at Wesker, who was slowly coming down from laughing. Jill was taking deep breaths, calming herself so she could speak. "What happened Chris?" Wesker wiped a tear away and walked toward the cat eared brunette. "Yes Christopher what happened?" Wesker said as he flicked one of the ears on Chris. "Ouch! Stop it. It wasn't my fault the producer made changes. This isn't fair!" He crossed his arms as Wesker started to walk around him to have a better look. He stopped behind him and grabbed his tail. The brown tail swayed back in forth in his hand. Just to make sure it was real he gave a little tug on it making Chris spin around. "Will you quit touching me already? You already had your fun." Chris yanked his tail back as it went behind him and continued to sway away again.

Wesker grinned. This was the funniest thing he ever saw in his life. Christopher was half a cat which meant that he should act to cat like things. Thinking this he put his hand behind the twitching ear on Chris and started to scratch it. Chris was about to protest, but was soon over taking about how good it felt. He started to lean into the hand as his eyes started to close and he started a low purring noise. As this was happening Jill and Sheva sat on the steps together giggling. "I think Wesker is liking the new Chirs." Sheva nodded as she pulled out a laser pointer. "Watch this." Sheva whispered as she went over to Chris and Wesker.

Chris was still lost in the amazing scratching Wesker was giving him and didn't hear his name called tell the blonde retreated his hand. "Hey Chris look over here." "Hmm?" Chris said as he was turning to his partner. She turned the laser pointer on and made circles before his feet. His brown eyes started to follow it intensely. He wanted to attack it, but held back. '_Don't you dare Chris. There just playing games with you. You can do this. It's just a laser pointer_.' He thought to himself. When she noticed Chris wasn't budging she turned it off and walked back to Jill. "It was worth a shot." She sat back down in her spot, pocketing the little device.

Chris was getting mad again from their games they were playing with him. He stomped his foot and looked up. "This isn't fair!" He yelled up at the ceiling thinking that it would change the way things were. What he forgot was that the producer was going to make changes not just one change. Suddenly laughter started to erupted from Sheva and Jill. Wesker and Chris shot their heads at them. They were pointing at Wesker as they held their stomachs from laughing so hard. The cat like brunette turned to face Wesker. He had blonde white tipped ears that matched his small fluffy tail. "Oh my god." Chris said before he started to laugh even harder than Jill and Sheva.

Wesker seeing them all laugh wasn't too pleased. "What's so funny?" He growled out. Chris slowly pointed to his head. A gloved hand went over the tips of his ears as he started to feel a bit panicked. He turned himself so he could see his backside and saw the white tipped blonde tail that was on him, It was even fluffier than Chris's as the brunette has a long small dark haired tail. "This is outrageous! Take this off this instant!" He demanded. Chris slowly calmed down and said, "See it isn't that funny now is it?" He mocked in front of Wesker "Shut it Chris." The blonde said as a warning. Jill and Sheva walked up to the half cat men. "Aw come on guys, be nice. If it makes you feel any better you both look adorable." Jill said and Sheva nodded in agreement. Chris blushed at the compliment as Wesker just starred at both of them.

Chris's tail started to bat on Weskers making his ears twitch in annoyance. "Christopher." "What?" Chris turned away from the girls to look at the blonde. "Your touching me." Not sure what he meant, he saw his tail swaying at his and once again grabbed it to keep it at bay. "S-sorry." He said with an even deeper blush. "We should just-" Chris was cut off by Wesker. "Yes you should." Chris nodded and waved for Sheva to come with him to leave. Hearing the door shut he pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way back up the stairs. "Shut it Valentine!" He pointed at Jill as he walked passed her. Grabbing her mask she followed him back into the control room.


End file.
